


Missing You Today

by LemonadeHearts



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Gift Giving, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Missing your SO, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, fluff and a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeHearts/pseuds/LemonadeHearts
Summary: Sebastian and Chris can’t be together during Valentine’s Day but Chris has things covered anyway.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Missing You Today

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian is filming “Fresh” in Vancouver and Chris is stuck back home in Boston. This is present day 2021. They’ve been in an established relationship for a few years now.

Sebastian waves to the crew and director as he enters the set for the day. He’s still blinking away the involuntarily tears in his eyes from the rapid test he had to take but he’s fine. 

Jonica is getting a coffee at craft services as he passes and she throws him a wave and a look he can’t quite decipher but he waves back and heads to his trailer. 

He passes Daisy on the way too and she’s giving him a knowing smirk, he stops in his tracks and tilts his head. 

“What’s with the smirking? Jonica gave me a look too?” 

“Oh you’ll see,” Daisy says. Trying to hold back a giggle. Sebastian just rolls his eyes fondly as he continues to head to his trailer. 

He’s undoing his scarf as he turns the crone and comes to a stop. His eyes widening into dinner plates because there in front of his trailer is a GIANT teddy bear made out of roses. It’s literally the size of the door of his trailer. It’s made from pink, white, and red roses and there’s a card tucked into the left hand. He walks up to it still stunned and reads the card. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Baby, I love you more than life itself, -Chris” 

It’s written in Chris’s handwriting meaning Chris must have been planning this for a while and it almost brings real tears to his eyes. He leans in to smell the roses. His face burying itself into the soft velvety petals. He notices the rose smell but also a hint of Chris’s cologne, how perfect. He thinks. He reaches for the door to his trailer happily surprised by the Valentine. Of course he hadn’t forgotten what day it was and had some sexy plans of his own for Chris but this was just so sweet of him. He hopes Chris got his valentine, he’d entrusted Shanna to deliver it for him. It wasn’t much, just a Winnie the Pooh stuffie hugging a Honey Pot full of chocolates but when he’d seen it he knew Chris would love it to add to his Disney collection of nicknaks. He’d just started a small collection of stuffed animals and he didn’t have a Pooh one yet. 

When he opened his trailer he was even more surprised. He hadn’t been expecting anything more but the rose petals on the floor leading to somewhere were almost too much. Who had helped him pull this off? He didn’t even think Chris knew any of the the people he was working with. Maybe it had been his manager Inez, that would’ve made sense. He followed the rose petals to find a smaller bouquet of carnations, peonies,eucalyptus and daisies. All his favorite flowers. He felt the blush appearing on his cheeks as he read the second note, 

“Pretty flowers for my pretty flower.” He laughed out loud at how cheesy Chris was but he couldn’t deny he loved it. There was music playing from somewhere in the back and as he followed the petals the music got louder. 

He found a few other things along the way. A card with two paw prints on it in the shape of a heart on top of a green plush triceratops with a heart in its mouth, “Dodger picked this out for you, he says happy Valentine’s Day too!” 

Sebastian is suddenly glad he’d thrown in a bone with a bow for the pooch too on his gift. He loved the little rascal even if he did tend to steal his cuddles sometimes. 

The next gift was a white box with a red ribbon that had a tag that read “open these later when you’re alone ;)” 

He could only guess what was inside that one. He chuckled and shook his head. When he got to the back lounge room he stopped in his tracks. A massive setup was there. More roses. This time they looked like glass and they reflected rainbow with the light coming in from the window. Two chocolate shaped heart boxes, three new books on space that he’d been eyeing, a new NASA blanket and T-Shirt. A printed ticket for a private Kennedy Space Center tour and REAL LIVE ROCKET LAUNCH?! He started bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet in excitement and let out a small excited squeal. His boyfriend was AMAZING! The last thing there was Chris’s Celtics sweatshirt, he knew it was his because it had the bleach pen stain on the cuff of the sleeve and the small hole from being worn so much on the inside of the hood lining. He grabbed it up and hugged it, inhaling the scent of Chris,  Chris Chris ... his mind screamed as he buried his face in it. It did bring tears to his eyes. It had been three weeks now and he missed his boyfriend terribly... it would be three more before he’d be able to see him again. Suddenly, he heard a deep laugh from behind him and almost jumped a mile. Whirling around and looking left and right because he’d know that laugh anywhere. 

His eyes caught on the large tv mounted on the wall, and there he was, it was Chris, on a live stream. A computer was set up and connected to the tv. His face burst into a blinding grin as he giddily exclaimed “Chris!” 

“Hi baby,” Chris said, shifting in view of the camera so he was more relaxed. 

“Hey, oh my god, babe, of this?! You didn’t have too, I feel so bad, all I got you was a bear...” Chris scoffed, 

“Not just any bear but Pooh! And I love him very much!”Chris defended. “I wasn’t expecting anything. We never talked about it but it’s just... we’ve never been apart on Valentine’s yet, aside from that first year where things were still tentative and I just... I want you to feel loved even though I’m not there... I miss you...” 

Sebastian’s expression turned somber again as he reached for the triceratops and cuddled both the sweater and the stuffed animal close to his chest. 

“I miss you too... so much,” 

Chris was about to speak again when the camera shook and Dodger appeared in the frame. He heard Chris praising the dog and smiled himself as Dodger’s excited panting face took up the screen for a minute before he settled in with Chris. Sebastian pouted again, he wanted to be snuggling with Chris right now. 

“Aw, don’t be jealous babe, we’ve got tonight to spend together. Dodger free I promise,” Dodger glanced over at Chris with a betrayed look and Chris laughed, scratching him behind the ears. 

“Okay...” they took a minute to make heart eyes at each other, Sebastian taking a seat in the chair behind him backwards as he continued to cuddle with the sweater and stuffed animal. Wishing it was Chris instead. He finally spoke up, remembering all that Chris had got him. 

“Are we really gonna see a real rocket take off?” 

“If you want to, we’ve also got a tour of the labs and the center with one of their top researchers when you come back. It’s not until May, but I think it’ll be worth the wait,” 

“Woah... a real rocket.. going to space!” Sebastian’s eyes got a little starry as he giggled and squeezed the stuffed animal. Rocking it side to side in excitement. He was too cute for words. Chris thought to himself. 

“Scott’s here right now and we’re gonna go on a hike today, with Steve and Mom, so I’ve gotta go get ready, but I’ll call you tonight, don’t have too much fun without me, I’ve seen the photos,” Chris laughed. Sebastian sighed. His cast mates were turning out to be super fun, but nothing would compare to Chris. And he missed him lots right now. 

“I’ll try not to, don’t fall off a cliff, I love you,” Sebastian laughed at himself and Chris just shook his head. Scratching behind Dodger’s ears again. 

“Say bye bubba, say bye to Seb,” Chris encouraged the puppy, 

“He loves the bone you got by the way, he’s been chewing it all morning,” Sebastian smiled and Dodger once again hopped up and filled the screen, sniffing at the computer and making Sebastian laugh again. 

“I love you both, Happy Valentine’s Day,” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, I love you around the universe...” Chris said. Sebastian stopped and smiled with a sigh. 

“I love you around the universe and back,” he blew Chris a kiss, his mood sobering again as they said goodbye, the screen went dark and he sighed. 

It was tough being away from Chris at any time but on a day meant for lovers it was especially hard. But they’d be together again soon and for his next project Chris would be coming with him. 

Just another month and a half on this one, then he’d get to be in Chris’s arms again. Until then, they had technology. And thank goodness for that. 


End file.
